There exists a medicine dispensing device for dispensing blister packs configured to grip a blister pack by a grip unit and dispense a necessary quantity of sheet packages after cutting the blister pack by a cutter mechanism (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Further, there exists another medicine dispensing device for dispensing blister packs configured to perform suction and dispense a blister pack contained in a medicine cassette by a suctioning member (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
However, the medicine dispensing device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is problematic in that the grip unit is used not only for dispensing the fraction of the blister pack, but also for dispensing one sheet of the blister pack as it is, thus deteriorating dispensing efficiency. It is further problematic in that the vertical stack of the blister packs increases occupancy space in a height direction and restricts the quantity and type of the blister packs to be contained.
Further, the medicine dispensing device disclosed in Patent Document 2 cannot dispense the fraction of the blister pack.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2818759    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-109859